


Day Mrs. Landingham Went Crazy, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-24
Updated: 2000-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Mrs. Landingham has a not so good day.





	Day Mrs. Landingham Went Crazy, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, y'all know the drill. I don't own them, I'm not making any money off of them, so please, please, please don't sue me. If you did all you'd get is a collection of Beanie Babies and videos of tww and the X-files.

Note: I'm just insanely bored, and this is going to be really short,'kay? Also, I've taken a consensus of the different kind of fics, and worked them in.

 

The Day Mrs. Landingham Went Crazy 

The Crazy 1 (also known as Elizabeth Bennet) (or another name that's my real one)

 

Once upon a time there was a group of slightly psychotic people who, scarily enough, were in positions of power. They were trustworthy folks, and all was well and good untill the day that Mrs. Landingham went crazy.

Of course, her cookies were famous, and she had won many a state fair bake-off in her younger days with her treasured recipes. Of course, she kept them locked up in the president's secret desk drawer that even he didn't know about. She ventured into his office to get them one day, only to find out that they were gone!

She set out to search, looking first in Sam's office. She was embarassed to have walked in on him and Mallory....

Next she tried Josh's office, and really shouldn't have been surprised to see him and Donna... .

Toby was next. C.J? Toby and C.J.? Who would have thought?

She steeled herself to walk into Leo's office, only to find Margaret dilligently typing something into his computer. Margaret denied any knowledge of said cookie recipes, and Mrs. Landingham left. She never saw Leo hiding in the corner, his face beet red, and his tie rather loose... .

C.J.'s ofice was next. To Mrs. Landingham's surprise, C.J. was there. And Danny... .

Mrs. Landingham shook her head and decided to try Ainsley's office. On her way down, she came across several couples having emotional confrontations. Leo and Jenny, Sam and Laurie, Sam and AInsley, C.J. and Josh, Toby and some strange woman... eventually she reached the basement, where Ainsley's office was. She hesitantly opened the door, and came across the President and Abby. They were talking.

Mrs. Landingham apologized for interrupting. The President assured her that all was well, except that Abby had just found out she was pregnant, Jed had a dread disease, and something was up with their numerous daughters again... .

Mrs. Landingham was baffled. This wasn't her day to go crazy, it was the White House's day, for the white house was at the mercy of matchmaking pirhanas... also known as fanfic authors.

 

End

Sorry, that's crazy, but I was soo bored. Didn't want to offend anyone though ... it's just that tww fanfic is becoming well-defined, and that's a GOOD thing.

  

  


End file.
